Talk:Microwave corridor
Why did anyone need to get down the microwave corridor? Couldn't Snake have just brought the MKIII to the corridor and let it go to the server room alone? TheSnacky (talk) 02:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Remember, when Snake got through the corridor there where still more Dwarf Gekko's in the server room. They would have torn the Mk III to pieces within seconds. While Snake and Otacon had no way of knowing exactly what defences would be in the room, it was a pretty safe bet Liquid would have something there to stop such things.--Soul reaper (talk) 06:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I didn't even consider that. Better get Sunny, because there is egg on my face! -- TheSnacky (talk) 08:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Novel: Snake's muscles exploded? Can we get some better context here, i.e. is this actually referring to the muscle suit? If so, I believe that happened in the game itself, not just the novel. If not, then how exactly do one's muscles explode? Is it supposed to be a figurative expression? Any clarification would be much appreciated. --Bluerock (talk) 18:00, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'll try to give the answer. I think this was on page 287: :"Snake was boiling alive. 'Stand,' I yelled. 'Snake, stand up!'I knew he wouldn't be able to. But having the water in his body boil within him would not be a peaceful death. Through the intense heat, Snake extended his right arm. He crawled. Excruciatingly slow, as if drowning in the inferno, he advanced, one arm at a time. I thought I saw smoke rise from the joints in Snake's suit, then his left upper arm exploded. Snake screamed a bone-chilling scream like none I'd ever heard. Reflexively, I closed my eyes. Somewhere, the heat had localized, and the vaporized water expanded until it had no place left to go, then blew through muscle and skin. I couldn't believe what I as seeing; a human body exploding bit by bit. I fought down waves of nausea. On Snake's arm, his muscles were exposed, and several tendons, detached from bone, dangled like crimson ribbons from which steam continued to waft. Again Snake fell to the floor, devoid of enough strength even to writhe in pain." :Hope that answers your question. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:24, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's certainly a more gruesome interpretation of the scene. Does that mean Snake's later fight with Liquid is a bit more low-key in the novel, to be more realistic and less videogame-like? --Bluerock (talk) 22:20, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::It's definitely a lot shorter, I can tell you that much. Basically, Solid Snake delivered the first strike to the chest after Liquid demanded that Snake give him all he got, Liquid states it wasn't bad, with Snake doing a vertical headbutt to Liquid's chin, then shoved his shoulder on the ribcage, with Liquid returning the favor by elbowing Snake's back with enough force that it temporarily knocked the wind out of Snake and lowered his guard, followed by Liquid kneeing Snake in the gut, and then elbowed Snake's right cheekbone. Snake then dodged Liquid's roundhouse kick, some indescribable blows throughout the passage (at this point, it basically focuses more on Snake's fight with Liquid on REX and Snake's fight with Gray Fox at Zanzibar Land, the latter regarding purely fighting for the sake of it in terms of comparison and implying the fight was to "forgive" Liquid than on the actual maneuvers Snake and Liquid were using during their fight), and finally Snake and Liquid simultaneously punched each other in the cheek, being locked in with no one gaining ground until Liquid started to collapse (it's not stated who collapsed first in the narrative outright, but given it talks about Liquid feebly giving his speech immediately afterward, I'd assume Liquid was the one to fall first). Not sure if that makes it low-key or not. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:46, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, at least it's vague enough that one can imagine Snake being a lot more debilitated in the fight from those microwave injuries, in comparison to the game. --Bluerock (talk) 18:17, December 24, 2016 (UTC)